galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rage Opress
Rage Opress was the youngest brother of Vicious Opress and brother to Hunter Savage. He was young and friendly and always in a great mood even with the name Rage. He was also brother to Torture Opress. Rage was also Captain in the Dathomiri army on Dathomir. Rage was also cousin to Sith Lord Wrath, by marriage. After hearing about the return of Lord Wrath, Rage had the Army prepared just in case the planet was attacked. He was at same time transformed into a beast, to be like his brothers. . Helping Vicious When Vicious went back to his home planet of Dathomir he was meeting the new transformed monster Rage Opress on the landing zone. Mother Cassius Zeta was also there. They went to the great medium hall and there Vicious told about everything, Rage and Cassius promised Vic' that they should help him in every cost. Rage and his Warriors wore Spears and Bows (Rage had a Pike) while Cassius and the nightsisters wore Bows and their Magic, which was there defense. "We show those people how we do things. We know who we are and we know who we help." Helping His Brother The Long Way Rage had every right to be mad at Darth Xul. Rage wanted his friend Xul dead like every other person. After his transformation left him with massive muscles and incredible strength. Rage was no longer the kind warrior who said hello. He was hell raising. Rage came out the the Dathomiri temple and crushed all in his way, including his sister. He wanted revenge. Guarding His Brother When Vicious Opress was injured he was teleport back to Dathomir, where Zevah Opress and Rage Opress were. Vicious was transformed again and this time even bigger and even stronger. He got a sculpt in the face to cover his wounds, he was also getting a new arm and a iron-plate over the chest. Rage saw the monster his brother had became. Rage then said "My brother. I'll protect who you are. I'll never reveal your location to anyone." Vicious then said "I know you won't. Because if you did. You know what would happen it doesn't show in what way others have seen, not in a long time, not yet anyway.".. Death By Count Dooku When Rage was killed when he refused to tell Count Dooku where Vicious was. "Tell me, Rage. Where is your brother.. Where is Vicious, tell me and you wont die.." "I ain't telling you I don't know, I haven't seen him in ages.. " Dooku force lifted him up and said "Where is he.." "I don't know, I swear I do not know!" "I sense you do. Where is he." "I don't know. And if I did I wouldn't tell you." Dooku then increased his grip and said "This is the last time..Where is Vicious" This time on his throat, he choked Rage to death with the force. He was later found by his own men and buried.